This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ADMINISTRATIVE CORE OBJECTIVES The Core will perform all functions needed to manage the Arkansas INBRE, as indicated by its objectives. Objective 1. Provide overall operational support to the network (i.e., provide budgetary and fiscal services, organize and conduct Steering Committee and External Advisory Committee meetings). Objective 2. Provide scientific leadership to coordinate research activities within the Arkansas INBRE's thematic scientific focus (i.e., training, mentoring, career development). Objective 3. Foster communication among INBRE programs and participants. Objective 4. Support programs to expand participation by members of underrepresented minority (URM) groups in the Arkansas INBRE. Objective 5. Represent the Arkansas INBRE in the national and regional networks of IDeA programs.